Kosmiczny pojedynek
Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix|Nazwa = }} 'Kosmiczny pojedynek '– trzydziesty-ósmy odcinek serialu Sonic X. Jednocześnie jest to ostatni odcinek sagi Shadowa. Fabuła Rouge miała zamiar opuścić Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, kontaktując się z Topaz i wyjaśniając jej dlaczego musiała przerwać poprzednią rozmowę. Nagle cała kolonia się zatrzęsła. Sonic i Shadow nadal toczyli swoją walkę, przebijając się na wyższy poziom. Wtedy Sonic ujrzał pierścień. Gdy Shadow wystrzelił w niego Włócznie Chaosu, Sonic zebrał pierścień i pokonał Shadowa wzmocnionym Spin Attackiem. Mimo że Shadow został pokonany, to uciekł, mówiąc że nadszedł czas. Kolonią ponownie zatrzęsło, a Sonic zauważył zegar odliczający 23 minuty i 47 sekund. Eggman nie wiedział co się dzieje. Nie zdążył również odzyskać Szmaragdów Chaosu, które zostały zamknięte w rdzeniu ARK. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Chris i Pan Tanaka wkroczyli do centralnego pomieszczenia. Stamtąd na całą ARK i Ziemię transmitowane było ostatnie nagranie Profesora Geralda Robotnika - dziadka Eggmana. Gerald wyjaśnił, że gdy siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu zbierze się w Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, stacja zderzy się z planetą i zniszczy całą ludzkość. Programu tego nie można przerwać. Do bohaterów dołączyła Rouge, opisując całą sytuację. Po chwili dołączył Sonic, na którego widok Eggman był zaskoczony. Eggman podał Sonicowi i Chrisowi pamiętnik swojego dziadka, który znalazł na Więziennej Wyspie. Gerald stworzył Najpotężniejszą Formę Życia, Shadowa, ponad 50 lat temu. Rząd obawiał się jednak, że nie będzie mógł kontrolować tej istoty. Dlatego na ARK wysłano wojsko, aby zlikwidować naukowców i zamknąć projekt. Gerald znalazł imię swojej wnuczki, Marii, na liście ofiar. Profesor stracił wszystko i powoli zaczął tracić zmysły. Postanowił zemścić się na całej ludzkości. W tym celu przeprogramował Shadowa, aby poprowadził jego zemstę. Na Ziemi Prezydent otrzymał od swojej sekretarki wiadomość o zbliżającej się kolonii. Topaz i oddział policji aresztowali w tym czasie agentów, którzy trzymali w tajemnicy prawdę na temat Projektu Shadow. Nawet Prezydent nie wiedział o ich istnieniu. Z powrotem na ARK, Eggman objaśnił że energia Szmaragdów Chaosu zmieniła całą kolonię w wielką bombę, a Tails dodał że energia dodała jej również prędkości. Bohaterowie musieli więc zatrzymać moc szmaragdów. Sonic i Rouge wpadli więc na pomysł, aby wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles przypomniał sobie, że miał moc zatrzymywania mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy połączyli więc siły. Sonic, Tails, Decoe i Bocoe pobiegli z Głównym Szmaragdem do rdzenia kolonii. Rouge, Tails i Eggman otworzyli im drzwi do centrum. Z drzwi wylała się woda. Knuckles wbił swoją pięść w ścianę i złapał Sonica, aby wytrzymać napór cieczy. Obaj pobiegli następnie do środka, a Decoe i Bocoe za nimi. Chris, Amy i Tanaka mogli tylko czekać. Wierzyli jednak, że Sonic i pozostali zatrzymają ARK. Shadow podszedł do nich i powiedział im jednak, że nie ma już sposobu na zatrzymanie katastrofy. Chris próbował go przekonać do pomocy pozostałym, mówiąc że Shadow wcale nie jest zły, skoro uratował go z Więziennej Wyspy. Shadow odepchnął go jednak, zadając brutalny cios. Amy chciała mu pomóc, lecz Tanaka go zatrzymał. Shadow odpowiedział, że wypełnia życzenie Marii. Chris odparł na to, że nikt nie chce aby jego przyjaciel zrobił coś złego. Twierdził, że Maria na pewno nie pragnęła zemsty. Shadow zadał Chrisowi kolejny cios, mówiąc że na tym świecie nie ma nic godnego ratowania. Shadow przypomniał sobie jak bardzo przyjaźnił się z Marią i obarczył całą ludzkość winą za jej śmierć. Chris wstał i zebrał resztki sił, jakie mu zostały. Powiedział, że ludzie mogą być źli i samolubni, ale w głębi serca potrafią być dobrzy i starają się aby kiedyś osiągnąć szczęście. Chris prosił Shadowa, aby dał ludzkości jeszcze jedną szansę, oraz aby nie zabierał im przyszłości. Wtedy czarny jeż przypomniał sobie prawdziwą obietnicę Marii - zastąpienie jej w niesieniu ludzkości nadziei. Shadow złapał Chrisa, kiedy ten stracił przytomność. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Tanaka wziął Chrisa, a Shadow postanowił pomóc w zatrzymaniu kolonii, wiedząc już do czego został stworzony. Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe i Bocoe dotarli do rdzenia kolonii, gdzie postawiona była replika Ołtarza Szmaragdów, na której umieszczone były Szmaragdy Chaosu. Na drodze stanęła im jednak gigantyczna jaszczurka - Bio Lizard - prototyp Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia. Wtedy pojawił się Shadow, który obiecał że odwróci uwagę potwora. Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe i Bocoe pobiegli więc do ołtarza, aby zatrzymać moc Szmaragdów Chaosu. Kiedy Shadow walczył z Bio Lizardem, Knuckles odmówił starożytną modlitwę do Głównego Szmaragdu. Dzięki temu moc szmaragdów została zatrzymana. Shadow zniszczył w tym czasie mechanizm podtrzymujący życie Bio Lizarda. Nie był to jednak koniec walki. Bio Lizard wykonał na Szmaragdach Chaosu Kontrolę Chaosu i połączył się z Kosmiczną Kolonią ARK, tworząc Final Lizard. Kolonia nadal była kierowana do zderzenia z planetą. W tej sytuacji Sonic i Shadow również skorzystali z mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu, transformując się w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Super Sonic uzdrowił rany Chrisa, którego wcześniej pobił Shadow. Super Sonic i Super Shadow znaleźli się następnie przed kolonią, aby zniszczyć Final Lizard. Prezydent został poinformowany, że ARK nadal kieruje się do zderzenia z planetą i za kilka minut wejdzie do atmosfery. Sam Speed zauważył dwa jasne światła, lecące wokół kolonii. Sekretarka wykryła tam dwa jeże. Prezydent nie miał jednak nadziei na to, że Sonic i Shadow zdołają ocalić Ziemię. Sam Speed, oraz przyjaciele Sonica wierzyli w nich jednak. Topaz skontaktowała się z Rouge, mówiąc jej o tym że widzi walkę. Scarlet Garcia prowadziła relację na żywo z kosmicznego pojedynku, mówiąc że do takiej sytuacji doszło przez zbrodnie rządu, który ukrywał prawdę. Cream, Cheese, a nawet Bokkun zagrzewali jeże do walki. Super Sonic i Super Shadow w końcu zniszczyli Final Lizard. Wciąż jednak musieli zatrzymać kolonię, która wkroczyła do atmosfery. Tails, Eggman, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy i Chris krzyczeli, aby dali z siebie wszystko. Shadow usłyszał w swojej głowie głos Marii i postanowił zakończyć walkę. Super Shadow pozbył się swoich limiterów, aby wykorzystać pełen potencjał swej mocy. Super Shadow i Super Sonic wykonali wielką Kontrolę Chaosu, która teleportowała całą Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK z powrotem w kosmos. Zegar odliczający czas do zderzenia się z planetą zatrzymał się na 50 sekundach. Wszyscy ludzie cieszyli się ze zwycięstwa. Prezydent i sekretarka otrzymali informację o tym, że kolonia znowu znalazła się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Christina zdjęła swoje okulary, stwierdzając że ludzie dorośli nigdy nie dokonaliby tak bohaterskiego czynu. Sam Speed był jednak innego zdania, ponieważ nigdy nie jest za późno i wystarczy się nie poddawać aby móc to zrobić. Doktor Eggman przyznał, że jego dziadek był dla niego wzorcem i to on wzbudził w nim chęć do zostania wielkim naukowcem. Doktor nie był pewien, czy Gerald rzeczywiście chciał ich wszystkich zabić. Tails również nie wiedział, ale bohaterowie i tak zrobili co było trzeba. Eggman jednak nie zamierzał porzucać swoich planów podboju świata i wraz ze swoimi robotami obiecał bohaterom, że gdy następnym razem się spotkają to nie będzie żadnej litości. Gdy Eggman odleciał z powrotem na Ziemię, Sonic wrócił na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Gdy Chris zapytał się gdzie jest Shadow, Sonic pokręcił głową. Niebieski jeż oddał chłopcu limiter Shadowa. Rouge zastanawiała się, czy czarny jeż rzeczywiście został stworzony w celu zemsty. Sonic odpowiedział, że Shadow był tym kim był - odważnym jeżem, który poświęcił swoje życie aby ratować planetę. Chris zaczął płakać, a jego łza spłynęła na limiter. Sonic pocieszył go jednak, mówiąc że powinni wracać do domu. Sonic pożegnał Shadowa, po czym odszedł ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Karty Sonic X karta 74.png|Bio Lizard Sonic X karta 75.png|Final Lizard Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Super Sonic * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Christopher Thorndyke * Pan Tanaka * Topaz * Pan Stewart * Scarlet Garcia * Pan Schmitz * Prezydent * Christina Cooper * Sam Speed * Chuck Thorndyke * Ella * Helen * Frances * Danny * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Doktor Eggman * Decoe * Bocoe * Shadow the Hedgehog ** Super Shadow * Rouge the Bat * Profesor Gerald Robotnik * Maria Robotnik * Bio Lizard ** Final Lizard * Bokkun * Egg Golem Ciekawostki * W japońskiej wersji tego odcinka, od momentu w którym Super Shadow ściąga swoje limitery grany jest fragment utworu Live and Learn. * Jest to ostatni odcinek 2 sezonu, w którym pojawia się Shadow. Jeż wróci dopiero w 60 odcinku w sezonie 3. * W odcinku tym Shadow po raz pierwszy w serii Sonic the Hedgehog ściąga swoje limitery. Pomysł ten został potem wykorzystany w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). * W scenie w której Prezydent, Christina Cooper i Sam Speed obserwują jeże, dialogi są podobne do tych z niewykorzystanego przerywnika z Sonic Adventure 2. Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic X